Time Turner
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: As a child- Minerva was given a time turner. Something went dreadfully wrong- she stopped ageing at the normal rate- and the body of a young adult contains a fully mature thirty year old. Completed- now includes martians and a life-long friendship. xD
1. Chapter 1

_this has been sitting on my computer doing nothing for months- so i decided to upload it. probably going to stay a one-shot, unless people want otherwise. please review!_

* * *

><p><em>"Now, now, Miss McGonagall. Calm down, child." Dumbledore gently soothed, holding up his hands in submission to her.<em>

_ "Oh come now Professor. We both know that isn't true." Minerva sighed, putting her hands on her hips._

_ "And what do you mean by that, Miss McGonagall?"_

_ Minerva glared at him. "Is that what you see? When you look at me Albus? A mere child?" She said spitefully, deliberately trying her professor's patience._

_ "Well, yes." Said Dumbledore, confused. "You are a child, Miss McGonagall." He smiled, frowning._

_ McGonagall sighed, and straightened her back. Pointing a finger at her teacher of three years, she said "Now you listen here!-"_

_ "Miss McGonagall!" Roared Dumbledore. "You would do well to remember your place! No matter what you might think you are a student! A child! I am your teacher and your elder, and you would do well to respect that fact!"_

_ The young McGonagall sighed, and glared at Dumbledore, before reaching for the thin golden chain around her neck._

_ Upon it, was a locket, a pocket watch. Etched onto the object, in marvellous details were various astronomical phrases and planets, spelled to be an accurate map of the night sky which the wearer would be able to see come sundown._

_ "Do you know what this is?" Minerva asked in a quieter voice than before, but not totally submissive._

_ "A locket, heirloom. From your mother." Dumbledore stated, failing to see the connection between this and their conversation._

_ Minerva nodded, and turned back to her teachers. "But its more than that. Look."_

_ She carefully took it off her neck, and opened it, revealing a rare, yet beautiful device inside._

_ "Minerva... Where did you get that?" Dumbledore asked, eyes wary, slightly scared and excited._

_ "My mother gave it to me. Well, left it to me in her will. When she died, when I was six or seven, I didn't know what it was. I used to play with it. Spin it. And well... You can probably guess why I claim my father to be dead."_

_ Dumbledore sat down on the edge of his desk, fingers forming a bridge between his hands as he thought._

_ "How often and how many times would you spin it?" He finally asked._

_ Before I knew what it was, a lot. I never realised for a while, about a week, I think. Because the manor is so old, I would go back several days at a time... And not know. Now it seems obvious... but... Somehow, Mother seems to have put a spell on it, so whoever uses it ages slower..."_

_ Dumbledore put his head to one side. "Oh? How do you know that?"_

_ Minerva smiled, and put the time-turner back into it's case before replacing it on her neck._

_ "Albus, what do you see when you look at me?" She asked, quietly._

_ He took a look at her, scrutinising the question as much as her. _

_ "I see- a young, intelligent-" He begun, but was cut off._

_ "-No. I- I mean what do you actually see? How old do you think I am? What styles do I follow? That kind of thing..."_

_ "Oh I, I see. Um, well in that case. I see a third year student, of." He made a face, "Thirteen? Thirteen or fourteen years, very well dressed if not rather conservative. Prim, proper. Lady-like. Intellectual." Albus smiled at his description, obviously pleased with himself._

_ "Mm." Minerva remarked, not impressed. "Not then, I gather, a woman of thirty seven, tired of being mistaken for a teenager, wanting nothing better than to settle down, out of school which she has completed way too many times, and not, I take it, a 'child'" Minerva mimicked speech marks with her fingers, "Who is depressed, and has only not taken her life because a certain young Slytherin intervened?" She demanded rhetorically._

_ Minerva watched the Professor with large, curious eyes. His face was guarded against emotion, yet Minerva saw his eyes phasing through various emotions._

_ At the end of it all, Dumbledore was speechless. After much thought he came to a decision._

_ Nodding, he looked at his 'pupil's' smug face. "Thirty seven." He acknowledged. Then promptly fainted._


	2. Chapter 2

_Because I'm evil; and have my own Time-Turner (well, **I** don't, but Valkyrie4Ever does and I get to steal it every now and again mwahahahaha)I'm messing with years, and ages. You know, if you stick to cannon Albus was 64 when he beat Grindleward? That hasn't happened here yet; but Minerva is in schooling and I'm making Albus the age he wants to be. :D Playing with timelines is fun. I can see why Doctor Who makes a living of it. XD_

_PS. This is a chapter of pure and utter randomness. It will probably make no sense- but hey. I got a few kicks giving into my inner random-bunny writing this. (-u-)_

* * *

><p><em>Minerva sighed; and looked down at her tutor. It was always the ones that appeared strongest that had the weaker stomachs.<em>

_She rolled her eyes, "Hellooo?" She called down to him._

_Muttering softly to herself, "That's what you get for confiding your heart and soul," she knelt down and softly started to slap him on the face. "Albus. Alllbuuuusss..." She cooed._

"_Wake up already!" She snapped; out of patience, and slapped him with considerable force._

"_Martians!" The Transfiguration Professor yelled as he sat up, narrowly missing avoiding Minerva as he sat bolt upright._

"_What?" Minerva actually had no idea what he was on about._

"_What?" Albus looked up from holding his smarting cheek. "Did you slap me?" He didn't sound angry, more disbelieving._

"_What are Martians?" Minerva was still caught up on his earlier speech._

_Albus gave her an odd look. "Aliens. From Mars. But why- what's that got to do with slapping me?" He rubbed his pink face, where Minerva's hand-print was now showing._

"_What have Martians got to do with **anything**?" Minerva was frowning at him; shaking her head._

"_What **have** they got to do with this?"_

_Albus obviously didn't remember yelling as he rose._

"_You are so weird, Albus Dumbledore." Minerva remarked as she stood up; then offered a hand to her Professor to assist him._

"_I'm not that old." He remarked; getting up on his own._

"_I'm younger than you." He realised, paling considerably._

"_No you're not." Minerva rebuffed; feeling each and every year on her shoulders._

"_I am. I'm 35." A slow smile crept upon his face._

_Minerva moved her head away, then peered closer. She poked his cheek._

"_Hey! What was that for?"_

"_When where you born?"_

"_17th July, 1910."_

_Minerva frowned, and sniffed. "That's not fair."_

_Albus giggled. It was just too much for him_

_Minerva turned around; for she had been walking around the room when Albus's high pitched laugh had met her ears; and she stared._

"_That's odder than the Martians..." she commented._

_Then she laughed too. Why? Because who else got to slap Albus Dumbledore _**and** _get away with hiding all the Slytherin's clothes after showers during quidditch practise?_

_Albus **had** forgotten that, right?_

* * *

><p><em>...Yeah. Just a <em>**tad**_ weird. To be fair, I did warn you._

_Now, remember Minerva mentioned in chapter 1 a 'certain young Slytherin'? Who did you think that was, and should Minerva be having romantic relationship with him? And should he know about Minerva?_

_I personally, wrote it to be Severus- only realising now that Sevvy's quite a bit younger than that. But hey! That's what Fanfiction is about... No, not writing stories... PLAYING GOD WITH PEOPLE! Mwahahaha. Ahem. Yeah..._

_xD Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dumbledore approached Minerva just as she was finishing her pudding in the Great Hall._

"_Oh, hello Professor." She said; waving to her friends to go on up to the Gryffindor tower ahead of her._

"_Hello, uh, 'Miss' McGonagall." Dumbledore floundered, putting extra emphasis on 'miss'._

_Minerva smiled. "Can I help you, 'Professor?" Minerva started to walk out of the hall, emphasising on 'professor' in return to Albus's comment._

"_I just realised, I never did reprimand you, did I?" Albus had a somewhat mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_Reprimand, Professor? Why, whatever for?" Minerva asked, acting innocent._

_Albus paused on the stairs, hand on the rail. "Hmm... let me think, Miss McGonagall. Perhaps forcing an entire Quidditch team to run naked around the castle?"_

_Minerva smirked, and turned pink. "Oh yeah." She smiled; trying not to giggle._

"_I think, Miss McGonagall; if you come to rooms either nor or tomorrow evening; I can't do Friday; I have a meeting; then we should be able to sort something out."_

"_I don't have to apologise to them, do I?" Minerva frowned. Nothing hurt her pride more than admitting she was wrong. She was a damn good Gryffindor!... in that respect at least._

_Albus chuckled, "No, no I don't think so. Shall we?" The wizard gestured to a portrait; which swung open at his touch._

_Minerva followed her mentor through the portrait; not knowing her 'punishment' was to be a reoccurring 2 hour session with Albus Dumbledore every week for the rest of the school year; in which she would learn something well worth the horror of watching naked Slytherin's._

_During Minerva's animagi training session's, she and Albus would form a life-long bond; in which both would learn to trust each other completely, and in which both realised you don't have to be in love with someone to love them; and age is but a number when it comes to friendship._

_It's the heart that defines a person; not a number, not name; not the brand of clothes you wear or the music you listen to; but the heart._

_And their love would be something they would teach their students; and both smiled upon hearing that Hermione Granger had befriended Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; for they knew that the younger generation had followed their footsteps into a type of magic that had been around since the dawn of time._

* * *

><p><em>It's rushed, and probably sucks; but hey! Don't throw things at me; I'm ill. I'll make amendments if you want me to when I feel better.<em>

_PS. this is the last chapter. XD Incase you hadn't guessed, (^u^)_


End file.
